lacordadorofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode1: An Impossible Prelude
An Unbelievable Prelude also said as An Impossible prelude (Arienai Pureryūdo) is the fist episode of the anime - La Corda d'Oro. Prologue In the first episode, an introduction is presented by Lili who tells the story of a man and a magical being. According to him, the story is from long ago about a man who travelled across seas to study music. One day, he came across a small magical being which was injured so he decided to help it. Upon doing so, the creature was thankful and offered to bestow his blessings upon the school the man would build. Time passed by and a new unforgettable drama was to occur... Episode The episode started with Lili complaining to himself about how the year would be same as before unless he finds someone special from among the students of the music academy. A few glimpses of the main characters doing their own activities were shown. Hino Kahoko was running late and upon reaching school she stoped to catch her breath until she heard a voice. She looked to her side and was frightened to see the owner of the voice - a small being with wings. Lili was surprised to see her reaction and questioned if she could see him. As a response Kahoko backed away which confirmed what Lili desired. Lili was very much excited to find a student that year who could see him and in order to express his joy and excitement he, with his magic, made the still school bells ring. The sudden ringing of the bells made the students watch in amazement because, to them, they were ringing on their own. In the headmaster's office, Kanazawa Hiroto was asked by the headmaster to lead the present year's upcoming music competition since he had been the school's music teacher last school. Kanazawa considere it "pain". Kahoko rushed to her class and was greeted by one of her two best friend, Mio Takato. Mio told Kahoko her story named "Violin Romance". She told that 25 years ago there was a music competiotion held, two of the competitors fell in love but they were suppose to be rivals, that was when they found a hidden fairy in the school. She also told that the two competitors were violinists hence the name "Violin Romance". The mention of a fairy hidden in school surprised Kahoko as it reminded her of her recent meeting with one such creature. Thinking of the creature kept her distrated during class and as a punishment for being so she was asked by the teacher to give the given supplies to a music class. On her way she lost her balance, with all the supplies in her hand, and would have fallen down the stairs if a student named Ryōtaro Tsuchiura had not saved her. Later on, both were shown carrying the supplies to the appointed class when kahoko noticed that they both were students of the same year. When they reached the mucis class A, they were questioned by Len Tsukimori about their business with class A. Stating their business they asked Len if he could help with carrying the supplies which he denied rather rudely. During lunch time, names of the participants for the music competetion was announced which included Len Tsukimori, Kazuki Hihara, Azuma Yunoki, Shoko Fuyuumi, Keiichi Shimizu and Kahoko Hino. Kahoko went to kanazawa to confirm her as a participant in the music competition to which kanazawa informed her that the reason she was chosen was because she saw 'that', Kahoko realized by 'that' he was referring to the creature she saw. She later on met Kazuki Hihara and Azuma Yunoki, who introduced themselves as a trumpet and flute player respectively. When they asked which instrument she played she yelled that she had nothing to do with the competition and ran away. Later on she went to one of the practicing rooms where she again met Lili, this time, however, she did not run away nor was much frightened. Lili introduced himself as a music fairy whose role was to bring luck to those who study music so that everyone would be happy, that's why he helped the founder of the school. Lili asked Kahoko what role should she play to which Kahoko said that she did not want to participate in the competition. But Lili forced her into accepting a magical violin that he made with his magic though kahoko stated it clearly that she wanted to do nothing with the competition. After handing her a case to carry the violin in, Lili vanished, leaving Kahoko responsible for the magical violin. Outside the practice room, Kahoko wondered about what she should do with the violin when she overheard three girls insulting Fuyuumi in order to get her to retire from the competition. Without thinking, kahoko jumped in and tried to defend the first year. As she had joined their conversation, the girls also accused kahoko of cheating in order to get into the competition to which she retorted that none of the two participants cheated. After hearing this, the girls told her to prove how much of a good player she really is, this scared Kahoko as she never played an instrument before but after remembering the time when Lili handed her the violin and said that if truly desired, anyone can play it. Hence she decided to rely on Lili's given magical violin to protect fuyuumi's and her own reputation and dignity. fr:Episode 1 : Un prélude impossible Category:Episodes season 1